


Fan Meets and Headaches

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [16]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Minho has a headache
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 36





	Fan Meets and Headaches

The members of Stray Kids were at a fan meet, and everyone was super excited to interact with stay. The first song they did for the fans was Get Cool. Shortly after the first chorus, Minho started to develop a headache. He figured that maybe he was dehydrated, so he started to drink some water.

Minho was beginning to get very uncomfortable. They were only three songs in, and his headache had intensified to the point that the lights and music were beginning to bug him. Chan was the first to notice that Minho appeared to be in some kind of distress. He only figured out it was a headache when Minho had hubbed at his temple for the fifth time in like two minutes. He had also noticed that Hyunjin had been messing with the other members by sneaking up on them with a head massager. He started to formulate a plan.

During the next song, Chan pulled Jeongin aside and told him to take the head massager from Hyunjin and then use it on Minho to see what would happen. Chan had left out the part of thinking that Minho had a headache, because he wasn’t absolutely certain yet. Jeongin agreed happily, thinking he was being asked to prank his second oldest hyung.

Jeongin giddily snatched the massager from Hyunjin and sauntered over to Minho. When he put the massager on Minho’s head he was expecting his reaction to be similar to that of Hyunjin or Jisung, hating it and flinching away. He was not expecting Minho to practically melt into the massager. He wasn’t expecting that reaction, because Minho normally hates being touched by surprise. So when Jeongin got the unexpected reaction, he knew something wrong.

Jeongin went back over to Chan with concern etched onto his face and told him what had happened. Chan just sighed and tried to make a game plan to get Minho off stage without concerning fans too much. He quickly realized that he wouldn’t be able to do much so he just went over to Minho to talk to him.

“Hey Minho, I know you have a headache, and judging by you melted into the massager earlier, I think you should head backstage and rest.” Minho agreed easily, which just confirmed that he must be feeling bad. When the song ended Minho walked off stage while Chan explained to everyone what was going on. Unbeknownst to Minho however, Jeogin followed him to the greenroom.

When Jeongin reached the greenroom he saw Minho on the couch with his arm over his eyes. Jeongin immediately turned off the lights and went over to Minho with the head massager in hand. He sat down next to Minho’s head and then carefully put Minho’s head on his lap. Then he started to massage Minho’s head using the massager.

“Mmm, feels good. Would feel better if you used your hands.” muttered Minho, voice so soft Jeongin almost didn’t hear it. But he did, and he removed the massager in favor of using his hands to gently massage Minho’s scalp. After a while, Minho sat up, feeling much better now that he had been removed from all of the stimuli and got a massage.

“Thanks In, I feel much better now. I think I’m good enough to go back out with the others.” Minho sat up and went to turn on the lights before leaving the room. Jeongin followed him back out to the stage and saw Chan give him some pain meds that he managed to procure. Minho didn’t think it was necessary to take painkillers, but did so as a precautionary measure so the headache wouldn’t return. Minho went back on stage and the fans were ecstatic that he was feeling well enough to finish the event.


End file.
